In need of a Polish
by isis-sg1
Summary: Shawn's quiet night in is interrupted by a devious Juliet - established shules


Shawn was more than content. He was stuffed full of Hawaiian pizza with extra pineapple, the TV was showing a CHiPs marathon that he was halfway through and Juliet had a rare evening off to spend with him. The only thing that would top it all was nakedness and the way Juliet was grinning at him told Shawn his chances were high. It was either that or she was planning his demise.

"Have I done something wrong?"

Juliet tore her eyes away from the television screen and look at Shawn with a frown. "No, why?"

"You've been grinning at me," Shawn explained suspiciously.

"And in your mind that instantly translates to I'm pissed at you?"

"Last time you grinned at me I ended up taking your eighty year old grandma to get ice-cream."

"And?"

"The woman has dementia, she forgot who I was, thought I was attacking her and hit me with her purse!" Shawn rubbed at his shoulder.

Juliet grinned.

"Stop it!" Shawn cried, "It's freaking me out."

Juliet rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's dramatics. "Fine." She slid off the couch and made her way to the bedroom. "I'll go somewhere else so you can't see me grinning. Happy now?"

"No," Shawn grumbled, "You were keeping my feet warm!" He shouted at the bedroom.

"You can't it both ways Shawn!" Juliet shouted back.

"Fine!" Shawn folded his arms across his chest stubbornly and stared at the TV. He pouted as the feeling in toes disappeared, curse his bad circulatory system. "Okay! You can come back now!"

Juliet appeared in the doorway. "Oh, I can, can I?" She smirked.

Shawn put on his best puppy eyes expression. "Please?"

She rolled her eyes and strolled back to the couch. She sat down at the other end and lifted Shawn's feet into her lap.

He smiled and turned back to the TV, he could handle the grinning for a little while longer. He was sucked back into the world of traffic cops and 80's hairstyles too distracted to even care what Juliet was doing.

It wasn't until the credits started rolling that he noticed her blowing on his feet. He frowned and turned to see what she was doing. His eyes widened at the sight of nine of his toes covered on hot pink nail polish and Juliet's hand holding the brush, poised over the last remaining toe.

"What the-" He reacted immediately, yanking his feet away from her and pulling himself as far away from his girlfriend as possible. This meant toppling over the arm of the couch and landing in a heap on the carpet.

"Shawn, don't! It's not dry yet."

Shawn stretched out onto his back and glared up at Juliet "I. don't. care."

"Well you should, you can't have smudged nails, imagine how silly that would look."

"No sillier than a _grown_ _man_ with hot pink _nail polish."_

"It's just a little nail polish Shawn, who's really going to see it apart from me?"

"_Me!"_

Juliet placed her arms at her hips. "Don't be childish."

Shawn scrambled to his feet. "You better have something to remove this crap." He waved his hand towards his brightly coloured toes

"Why? There's still one more toe to do."

Shawn's eyes widened. "What?"

"Can't leave the job unfinished Shawn," Juliet sung, waving the pink polish bottle around.

"Oh no," Shawn took a step back, "You are not coming anywhere near me now."

Juliet grinned and tilted her head to one side, "Well then I hope you don't get lonely in that big bed of ours."

"Hey! No fair!"

Juliet laughed, "Just let me finish the last toe."

"But Jules!" Shawn whined.

Juliet raised an eyebrow, "I'll let you do that thing you like."

Shawn considered it for a moment before frowning. "Not even _that_ is incentive enough this time.."

"Guess I'll just have to wait till you're asleep then."

"Ha! Nice try! I'll stay awake all night."

"Shawn, last time you tried that you crashed at three am and drooled all over my shoulder."

"I don't care."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "I'm not taking no for an answer." She opened the bottle and stepped towards Shawn.

Shawn took as step back. "I don't think so."

"Oh yeah," Juliet moved towards Shawn like a predator about to catch her prey.

Shawn had had enough. He jogged backwards as fast as he could.

Juliet's eyes widened as she watched Shawn reverse into a dining chair. "Watch," she tried to warn him but it was too late. He fell backwards over the chair and landed on the floor with a thud, the chair twisted and fell on top of him. Juliet froze for a second as she realised Shawn hadn't moved, hadn't even made a sound.

"Shawn?" She tried. If this was one of his practical jokes she was going to kill him. She was going to finish painting his nails and then kill him she decided. "Shawn?" She called again as she moved towards her boyfriend.

**********

Shawn sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair glaring at the wall in front of him as he held an ice pack to the lump that had formed on his head.

"I am sorry," Juliet apologised for the fourth time that evening. Shawn had regained consciousness a minute after the backwards swan dive and Juliet had immediately insisted on getting his head checked out at the hospital. "You know what the worst part about this is?" She asked.

Shawn looked down at his bare feet, nine brightly painted toes out for the world to see and the bandage wrapped around his left ankle. If only he hadn't twisted it in the fall. "You mean _apart_ from the nurses laughing at me?"

"The pink," Juliet answered. "It's not really your colour," she decided out loud. Shawn turned and looked at her incredulously "Now a nice peach on the other hand……"


End file.
